April Fools
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Genesis/Cloud. Multiple small one or two shots. My dumping grounds for drabbles and short fics.
1. April Fools

April Fool's Day wasn't something they had in Nibelheim. So it had been quite a shock for Cloud when April 1st rolled around in his first year of the Soldier Cadet program. He'd been the brunt of so many jokes, most of them not nice either.

Now he was a year older and helluva lot smarter. This is why he was hunkered down in the corner of one of the training rooms legs splayed out in front of him and propped up on his elbows watching two 2nd Class Soldiers spar. They'd been at it for quite a while now but he didn't mind watching at all.

Normally he wasn't one for skipping class but for this shitty day he'd totally make an exception. Not only that but the instructors were damned paranoid on April Fool's Day, as someone higher up seemed to LOVE pranks. No one was safe it seemed.

So he sat on his ass watching the two Soldiers fight and memorizing small things in their stances and moves. He always got better after watching other's spar although he never got to prove himself in class. He was a short guy, he knew that, and the way he learned and executed the moves the instructors taught wasn't really what they wanted to see. So he just stayed quiet and kept his head down, as he had most of his life.

He recognized the dark haired Soldier, he was mentored by Commander Hewley, and Zack was his name, if Cloud remembered correctly. He had very little interaction with anyone but other cadets and instructors but he'd glimpsed Commander Hewley a few times and heard so many stories. The cadet really admired the honorable soldier. The other Second hadn't even taken off his helmet and Cloud did not have the foggiest idea who he was.

The blonde was jerked from his thoughts as the heavy door slammed open and his mouth dropped open in shock to see Commander Rhapsodos in all his angry glory stomping towards the other two. He was without his famous red leather and his auburn hair was sopping wet and covered with white powder that had congealed and looked so gross. The only way Cloud even knew who he was because he held his famous rapier in his hand.

"Zackary Fair, did you put flour in my hair dryer?" The Commander's voice was so preppy sounding that the spying cadet almost broke down into laughter like the seconds.

"GenGen, I am ashamed to say I didn't. Kunsel and I have been here for nearing two hours. You can ask the cadet over there if you don't believe us! He was here when we got here."

The cadet in question swore internally as the sharp blue eyes pierced him, with a sigh he pulled himself to his feet and to attention and saluted.

"They've been here for at least two hours sir; he's not lying about that at least."

Those eyes swept his form and internally he was cringing, he'd heard stories of Commander Rhapsodos's temper but until now he'd never seen the man. However he wasn't really scared the Crimson Commander would do anything to hurt him, all the cadets he'd seen who'd faced the 1st's wrath were usually trouble makers.

"At ease, and just how long have _you_ been here Cadet -?"

Cloud grinned a bit sheepishly and shrugged, "Cloud Strife. I've been here since I woke up this morning Commander Rhapsodos."

The blond watched as Zack and the Commander traded glances and suddenly found an arm around his should and was being tugged by the dark haired 2nd towards the door.

"You missed breakfast and lunch Spikey! What could be so important to miss those? You are tiny and need to grow!"

Cloud stopped for a moment and glowered at the other teen, "its April Fool's Day. Nothing good happens on this day ever. It's a day that assholes can be even bigger assholes than normal and pretend it's all just a joke."

His rant was cut short when his chin was gripped gently and he was forced to look into the surprisingly gentle and sympathetic eyes of his Commander. He met the other's eyes solidly for a few moments before glancing down.

"Come on Little One, we'll feed you some good food. Angeal was in the kitchen when I left. It's his day off and he loves to cook, he might have some cookies even."

The cadet was in some sort of shock when the Commander's arm went around his shoulder along with Zack's and he was propelled down the hall and into an elevator. The 1st and 2nd were arguing about who got the first shower and Cloud agreed that it should be the Commander as he was still covered with nasty wet flour that had now dried on him.

That was how he found himself standing in a comfortable living room blushing and awkward in front of Commander Hewley as Zack pranced over to the couch and plopped down and Genesis vanished to shower, again, after a very short introduction.

"Sit Cloud, I've got Shepherd's Pie in the oven it's Zack's favorite." The older man gently patted him on the shoulder and the cadet set about pulling off his boots and ended up on the couch with the bubbly Zack.

He let his eyes wonder around the living room as he and Zack chatted about everything and nothing. The cadet was pleased to discover Zack was a country boy too. That was when he spotted something on the bookshelf. Wiggling himself out of his new friends grip he bounded over to the bookshelf and reverently took something off the shelf.

Blue eyes were wide as he traced the cover, before turning to his friend, "Shiva's Tits Zack! Do you know what this is?"

The 2nd made a face and looked so hangdog that Cloud had to giggle.

"It's a copy of Loveless." The other replied before pretending to pass out and stared up at the cadet from where he lay now.

"It's not just a copy of Loveless Zack! This is an original, hand bound, hand painted cover copy of Loveless!" Cloud tutted loudly and turned his attention back to the book, very gently stroking the cover, "I never thought I'd even see one in person."

As the book was gently taken from his grasp he looked up at Angeal with a soft whine, and the man looked like he was trying to smother a laugh. He followed the book with his eyes as it was put back on the shelf and flopped down dramatically next to Zack. Unaware a new set of eyes had joined in watching him from the doorway.

"My friend, the fates are cruel."

He barely had time to blink before he found himself swept off the couch and against a hard chest, a very naked chest.

"My little one knows Loveless!"

Cloud blinked and allowed himself to be manhandled by his Commander, he'd heard the man was a little insane but at least he wasn't launching fireballs at his feet and demanding he dance. When he found himself placed back on his feet he blushed deeply at seeing the other man standing there in just a pair of pants.

He wondered if he'd fallen through the looking glass that morning as it was shaping out to be a very strange day. He allowed himself to be plunked back down next to Zack who was ranting about there being two of them now, whatever that meant. Genesis sat down on the other side of him, rather close actually.

"So Cloud," The auburn haired Soldier purred, "How did you first find out about Loveless?"

Cloud couldn't help but relax into the heat of the older man; he knew the Commander would enjoy this story.

"Well you see Commander Rha..."

"Genesis, Cloud, call me Genesis. No more of this Commander stuff." Genesis watched as another deep blush crept across the young cadets cheeks. He wondered if it went all the way down.

"Anyway, Genesis," The blonde could feel his blush deepen, "I was a new cadet and teaching myself to read-"

"You couldn't read?" Zack exclaimed loudly, appalled by this.

Cloud frowned darkly, "I could read some, but I needed to practice more." He clarified not noticing the odd looks the two firsts exchanged, before he continued.

"So I decided to go to the library and I accidentally came across the librarian in a tryst. She chucked the first book she could get her hands on at me and told me to get the hell out."

He laughed a bit and nodded at Genesis's pleased expression.

"It was Loveless."

Zack couldn't help buy grin that was certainly a memorable way to get involved into Genesis's obsession. He couldn't help but think these two might just be made for each other.

Hearing a timer, Cloud watched as Angeal got to his feet and went into the kitchen and soon found himself seated at the table and wondering when his life got so weird. Especially since it was April Fool's Day.

His fork froze halfway to his mouth and he looked up, suddenly wary. He looked at each of the other three sitting at the table. Angeal and Genesis were joking around and Zack was stuffing his face like he was starving.

The cadet hadn't even considered that this might be an elaborate prank, but surely they wouldn't let it get this far? He was pulled from his thoughts as Genesis leaned in close to him and lightly cuffed him on the back of the head to get his attention. He turned to the Commander with a small smile putting all those bad thoughts out of his head. He could tell by the expression on their faces that they genuinely liked him. It was kind of a strange feeling.

It was amazing how a small chance meeting while you were hiding in terror of weird Holidays could change your life.

* * *

><p>Not Beta'd<p>

Words: 1640

Just a small silly April Fool's Day Fic.

Hopefully you enjoy. I might decide to turn this into a multi chaptered place to put all my little oneshots.


	2. Song to the Siren

A Little drabble completely unrelated to the first one. I was in a horribly melancholy mood tonight and it just had to be written. The next one is much longer but I wanted to get this out because I couldn't write anything else until I did this.

Not beta'd.

I do not own the characters or the lyrics the are very slightly mentioned.

* * *

><p>Sometimes at night when he lay in bed he could almost feel someone's arms around him. It was strange, he had flashes of a man holding him but remembered nothing at all of the man himself.<p>

He could almost feel the soft hair tickling his neck, could feel the strong slender fingers stroking down his chest. Why couldn't he remember more clearly? All he had were fading dreams in the morning.

Cloud sat up, hands clenched in his blond locks, he hated that he couldn't remember. The man knew he had cared for the person, the feeling of utter contentment he had each time he woke from one of the dreams proved it.

What kind of horrible person was he that he couldn't even remember a past lover. He remembered flashes of red, and a soft voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then there was the song, he dreamed of it sometimes being sung to him as someone gently made love to him.

Those mornings were the ones he'd wake up with tears running down his cheeks and unable to even understand why. Throwing his blanket off he stood and made his way to the church humming a certain tune under his breath.

As he stood by the pool of water in the flowers he couldn't help but feel the loneliness rise up in him. Something was missing, someone, he just didn't remember who. Hojo had taken so much from him so much that he couldn't even remember what he was missing.

Hearing a soft rustling he turned and smiled slightly as he spied Vincent coming his way out of the shadows. Turning back to the water the smile fell.

"My dreams are haunted by a ghost, one I can't even remember a face or name to. I'm missing someone and I have no idea who."

Cloud shut his eyes as Vincent's non-metal hand fell on his shoulder. He had no idea how long he sat there with his friend silently keeping watch before exhaustion was setting in. He stood and turned, meeting the others red eyes before smiling slightly and heading home.

...

Later, when he finally drifted off to sleep he dreamed of being tucked into a strong chest as hands carded his hair. A soft tenor voice singing to him tenderly.

_"Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you."_

_ "Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you."_

Cloud smiled in his sleep as a tear made it's way down his cheek.


End file.
